


厭食

by April0367



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 巴里發現他無法吃下任何東西，這可不是好事。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Bart Allen & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	厭食

**Author's Note:**

> *私設眾多，OOC有。  
> *P52和N52混和設定。  
> *主親情向，配對自由心證。  
> *這篇對於厭食的描寫比較偏向"因為緊張而吃不下"的那種，又因感官延遲持續了好幾天。

1.  
巴里記得他喜歡吃漢堡。當然了，誰不喜歡大貝利漢堡呢？綿密蓬鬆的半圓形麵包上灑上白芝麻、新鮮甘甜的生菜和酸甜多汁的番茄片包夾著香煎得恰當好處的肉塊、融化的起司牽勾連著黃澄澄的絲，躺在包裝紙中散發著熱度和香氣，引誘人們接連咬下。

巴里也記得他喜歡吃披薩。豐富美味的配料鋪滿了餅皮，麵團彈牙有嚼勁，上面是融入了黑胡椒和義式香料以及番茄醬的各式起司，帕瑪森、煙燻、巧達......編織出細膩柔軟的交響曲，在沾有油漬的包裝盒裡歡快的演奏著。

他還記得他喜歡吃牛肉捲、炸雞、薯條、爆米花、蛋塔、洋芋片、西班牙炒飯、墨西哥捲餅、法式吐司、薄荷冰淇淋、玉米餅、烤肉串、甜甜圈、脆皮烤鴨、壽司、椰果咖哩、辣椒螃蟹、海南雞飯、楓糖煎餅、巧克力、義大利麵、地瓜球、薯條、滷肉飯、羊角麵包...…  
他總可以吃遍世界，只要他還能奔跑。他可以在幾皮秒內來回大洋兩端，或在一絲火光熄滅間隙帶著一身黃沙奔馳過雪白的山河。他能在一瞬間解決掉身邊堆成小山的大量高熱量食品，這是必要的行為，閃電俠總是需要補充熱量。

2.  
這個早晨是個特別的早晨，巴里艾倫在心中發誓他會永遠記得這個時刻，一個他第一次對食物感到不適的時刻。

他從路邊的小攤那裏買了份烤三明治和一杯美式，拎著它們去趕那一班不會使他遲到的公車，幸運的是他趕上了。在車裡人們像沙丁魚般擠成一團，過於濃重的脂粉味和襯衫上的汗漬味霸道的在車廂中流竄，還夾雜著嶄新的油漆味和雨後的青草泥巴味。氣味分子在空氣中流動著，他記得他那時皺起了眉頭，這些氣味可不會彼此中和，只會產生一股詭異的噁心味道。  
但這也不該是他感到不適的原因，那些糟糕的氣體分子在他下車後就被大氣稀釋了，不可能跟著他到中心城警察局。

他得再想想是哪裡出了問題。也許是在路上？但菸味也沒辦法影響這麼久。或許只是因為它冷掉了？融化的起司冷卻後會結塊，但他的三明治裡明明沒有起司。  
或許只是他單純的、普通的、像個正常人一樣的沒有食慾。

這太奇怪了，他想，這個美味的三明治在他眼裡就像是層層堆疊的塑膠板，散發出的油膩味道放大了數十倍，甚至數百倍。不過即便如此，自己也還是需要補充能量，於是他試著咬下一口，然後再一口。他試著用更加緩慢的速度咀嚼，把食物輾磨得更加細碎後吞下，但這無濟於事，他只覺得胃部越來越沉重，食物在食道裡滑落的速度被不斷放慢，蠕動的感覺則被不斷放大，然後是他的咽喉也開始抗議，普通的吞嚥反應卻觸發了嘔吐反射，他更用力的吞下，不受控制的冒了一身的冷汗，最後是他的舌頭，那已經近乎沒有知覺了，他將其貼緊下顎以躲避和食物的接觸。

他就坐在位置上一再重複著同一個動作，在此之前他從未想過吃下一份三明治居然需要十幾分鐘，也沒想過吃下食物後感覺到的不是溫暖的飽足感，而是胃部的痙攣。

往好處想，起碼那杯咖啡還是正常的，入口時的滿口酸澀和回甘後的醇苦以及那份熱度讓他感覺好了一些，但他的胃袋－－裝滿了像是塑膠板的三明治的胃袋－－不是很受的了澆灌下來的液體。

這太糟糕了，他想，但或許等一下就會好起來的。

3.  
他早上說什麼來著？「一切都會好起來的」，是嗎？巴里回想著，感到有些自欺欺人。上午十點左右閃電俠處理完了幾起交通事故、扶了老奶奶過馬路、還幫助了很多人，這幾乎是他的日常了，唯一的區別是他保持著空腹狀態。而現在是下午兩點左右，巴里只想待在實驗室裡等機器跑流程，或處理文件什麼的，總之不是進食，他總覺得那份三明治還在他胃裡翻攪著，那明明只需普通人的三到四小時就能消化，而他應該僅需幾分鐘或幾秒。

離心機怎麼跑這麼慢，他微瞇著眼靜靜看著，直到眼角餘光瞄到辛格主任用異常緩慢的腳步踏入實驗室。巴里用力地眨了眨眼，他剛才好像不小心用了神速力，這很危險，他需要集中、專注眼前，可能還需要吃些東西。

「艾倫，我發現你午休時間時沒有去吃飯。不介意我幫你帶了這個吧？」辛格說，晃了晃右手裡的紙袋。  
「當然，謝了。」巴里訕笑著接過了紙袋，他有些難為的接受了上司的好意。  
「發生了什麼？我記得最近沒什麼大案子在跑？」辛格問。  
「呃......也沒什麼，就單純的忘記，就像有時候會忘記鎖門或關瓦斯一樣。」巴里聳了聳肩，並祈禱辛格主任沒發現他在說謊，他在這方面一直都不是很擅長。萬幸的是，對方只是懷疑的挑了挑眉，沒再多問什麼。而現在巴里需要解決的顯然不是這個，而是紙袋裡的墨西哥捲。

狀況沒有好轉的跡象，而這次他堅持了十幾分鐘，但只吃下了半個捲餅﹙也許不到半個，但他明顯需要自我安慰﹚。他只好把剩下的份寫上名字後冰進公共冰箱。

4.  
無賴幫在他快下班時搶了銀行，他們總是這麼會挑時間，不是嗎？巴里打算立刻前往那裡，但他想起了什麼，先打開了公用冰箱，勉強吞下了那半個墨西哥捲，用了神速力咀嚼，沒人能看到他扭曲的表情，除了疾速者們。或許在解決掉這個問題前他應該要避免和沃利、巴特一起吃飯，但週六晚上有個家庭聚會，而他顯然地不應該再度缺席，那會使他的家人們難過，但如果他們發現了他的問題，又會使他們擔心。看來他只好在他們發現前處理好這些，但今天是星期三了，他可能會來不及。

但他絕對來的及趕上無賴幫的行動，當他趕到現場時，寒冷隊長正拿著他的冷凍槍指著銀行保安，一袋一袋的鈔票正從門口飛出。那應該是天氣巫師，閃電俠決定先救下那個保安，而後衝了進去。

寒冷隊長朝他開了槍，很好，這能解釋為什麼他腳下有條上古冰河，閃電俠奔向天氣巫師，後者注意到了他的行動，轉過身後隨著龍捲風快速上升，於是閃電俠也跟了上去，他一躍而起，踩著空氣中細小的冰晶奔馳。

一陣眩暈。他想起剛成為閃電俠的時候也發生過類似的事，那時他總是預估不好自己所需的能量，但就算這樣，他也會記得要多拿幾個漢堡或幾盒披薩。在那幾個瞬間他腦海裡閃過了幾十個字詞，像是升糖素、肝糖、肌肉分解之類的，然後眼前一黑。

他從大概三層樓高的地方摔了下去。

天氣巫師可能也被他嚇到了，他在天空中晃了兩圈失去平衡也跌了下來。而閃電俠迅速地爬了起來，他看了看四周，除了一臉呆滯的無賴幫，他還看到了在入口處有些不知所措的小紅人。天啊，那是沃利嗎？認真的？還不如讓他剛才原地暈厥算了。  
「那什麼......我想說你可能需要幫忙？我是說，你還好嗎？」沃利抓了抓頭髮，有些擔憂地問。  
「......還可以。」巴里心虛地說。他們用幾毫秒交流，並一起把無賴幫打包送上警車。巴里站在遠處，看著無賴幫微妙的眼神，像是憐憫又像是疑惑，而沃利已經打算把他綁架到醫務室了，用麻袋或什麼之類的，總之就是從蝙蝠家的孩子那裏學到的東西。

5.  
好說歹說一番後，沃利總算放他先回警局處理完他的工作，自己則待在門外等他下班。而巴里現在很不道德的想讓沃利等久一點，並希望自己桌上的文件堆成小山，不過他很明顯高估了他同事的效率並低估了他自己的速度。他的桌上只剩他用兩秒就能解決掉的文書份量，以及一份報告。

這離心機怎麼跑這麼快，他有些遺憾地想著，他拿著最後一份報告走出了實驗室，然後用最緩慢的速度整理公事包。沃利等下會問他什麼呢？他可以用一時眼花糊弄過去嗎？不，沃利會覺得他才不可能發生這種事情一定有什麼事情瞞著他但又不好說而不好說的原因絕對是因為有很嚴重的影響不想讓其他人擔心但他已經知道了所以應該要多多留意最好能把謎底揭開，巴里嘆了口氣，沃利最近的聯想力越來越好，他為他感到高興，但就某方面而言這實在非常麻煩。那他還能怎麼說？踩空？滑倒？放水？還不如祖傳平地摔來的有說服力。  
﹙等等，他摔的時候也不是平地。﹚

但沃利什麼也沒說，他只是拉著他走進了一條巷子然後打算開澤塔通道。巴里可沒想到這個......好吧，沃利的確能從今天下午的事情發現他的反常，說真的，他現在走路時都覺得沒有任何實感，像是在漂浮一般，腳底軟綿綿的，他的膝蓋也是，甚至脖子也是，所以他現在垂著腦袋跟在沃利身後。

「巴里？巴里！」誰在說話？喔，是沃利......那他在哪裡？是瞭望塔？發生了什麼？巴里有些恍惚地看著穿著閃電俠制服的沃利，後知後覺的發現自己還穿著白大褂。他趕忙換上了制服，但沃利已經在他四周晃了好幾圈晃出了殘影，然後在他面前站定，雙手還胸地盯著他。

沃利好像比他高了，巴里的心情變得有些微妙，以前他還可以揉揉對方蓬鬆的紅毛，但現在需要他踩凳子或對方坐下或蹲下了。  
「我在。怎麼了？」他聽見他的聲音說。  
「我們是家人，巴里。無論什麼時候、什麼事情你都可以來找我們，我希望你明確知道這一點，真的。」沃利真誠地說。  
「嗯哼。」巴里心虛地回答。  
「這回答夠敷衍的巴里，你以前就吐槽過我了。所以發生了什麼事？」  
「......我猜如果我不說你就要去跟戴安娜借真言套索了。」  
「好主意，我原本沒想到。」

6.  
沃利倒吸了一口氣，這實在太糟糕了，就各種方面而言。巴里不可能只靠葡萄糖液生活，先不提閃電俠需要多少熱量，一個正常男人一天需要的卡路里絕對不止這些。沃利他自己還沒有遇過這種情況，食物對他一直都有著不可抵擋的吸引力。或許杰伊曾經經歷過這種情況？他當閃電俠的時間比他們都來的多。

他們撥了通電話給他，而杰伊在下一秒就出現在了他們身後。簡單的了解情況後，他開始忍真的回想。  
「唔，我有時候有這種情況......但也就是五個漢堡變成四個漢堡的那種，」他猶豫了一下，「會不會是魔法之類的？」  
「我最近沒碰過什麼魔法側的敵人......別這樣看我沃利，天氣巫師不算。」巴里回答。  
「好吧，不過魔法倒是很有可能。我為什麼一開始沒想到？」沃利又抓了把頭髮，「巴里你也沒猜到這個嗎？」  
「沒有，我信仰科學。但我覺得我的確該習慣這個魔法師隨便一抓一大把的世界了。」巴里老實地說。所以他現在應該要聯繫扎塔娜和黑暗正義聯盟？那蝙蝠俠在哪裡？

可惜的是，那不是魔法作用，就只是單純的、普通的、像個正常人一樣的沒有食慾，或更糟。巴里不想回頭去看其他人的表情，那連糟糕都無法形容。  
「重點是你現在能吃下什麼，」蝙蝠俠說，他看起來更不開心了。

7.  
「哇啊，這是什麼情況？有人要開派對嗎？」沙贊一從傳送通道進來就看見了這一幕：會議桌上擺滿了各種食物，但圍繞著它的人一個個都面色沉重，嚴肅的像是在研究神速力的科學原理。先不提蝙蝠俠了，反正他一年到頭都是這個一號表情，但閃電俠們﹙居然來了三個！﹚卻也一模一樣......遇到這種桌上都是食物的情況他們應該會很開心的啊？  
「沒有人要開派對。」蝙蝠俠說。比利吐了吐舌頭，縮到了比較好說話的閃電俠旁邊。  
「發生了什麼，你們還好嗎？」比利問，而沃利回答了他，用一種哀悼的語氣。

巴里不確定他現在還能吃什麼，那些有加油的食品聞起來都像是車禍現場，灑滿一地的引擎味道和油耗味，而各種刺激性的食物，辣味、甜味、酸味......都像是跳跳糖一樣在喉嚨中不安分的滾動。就在剛才他試了一塊豆餡麵包，然後再也撐不住的衝到了廁所吐了個昏天暗地。他感覺到了早上的烤三明治和墨西哥卷，它們以一種令人反胃的方式混雜在一起。他的喉嚨像被火燒過一樣，他又漱了好幾次口，然後扶著牆壁緩緩坐下。這一切都太糟糕了，他想，然後抹掉了額頭上的冷汗和生理眼淚。

看啊，他現在連一個物證技術專家都不能好好當了，那閃電俠怎麼辦？他不是不相信沃利的能力，他只是放不下這些，他還擁有著神速力，他還能拯救中城人民的一天，既然如此，他要怎麼放著不管？  
他也不能放著他自己的問題不管，一定還有什麼方式可以讓他攝取到足夠的卡路里。巴里扶著牆站了起來，又是一陣暈眩，做了幾次深呼吸後推開了門。

門外站著的是蝙蝠俠。天，他在這裡站了多久？巴里想要打聲招呼，但他又想起他的聲音現在沙啞的可以，所以就只是尷尬的笑了笑。蝙蝠俠拍了拍他的肩，他也什麼都沒說。

接下來的一小時簡直就是災難、車禍現場、飛機失事、輪船漏油、森林野火。不過他還是找到了他能入口的東西：蛋白質、咖啡、生菜。是了，生菜，人體無法消化的纖維素，真天殺的太好了。好吧，他現在最想做的事情就是喝水，他的喉嚨恢復得很快，已經不會痛了，他想喝水，很多很多的水。

8.  
「哇嗚巴里，你是在身體力行證明熊有草食性的嗎？」剛從外太空回來的哈爾問，他一踏進瞭望塔，就看見巴里坐在控制台前面如死灰的啃著一盆生菜。一盆生菜。哇。  
「熊真的有草食性，而我覺得我也快了。」巴里有氣無力的說。已經第二天了，但他還是沒有好轉的跡象，縱使他感到飢餓，能入口的還是只有那些，而冰箱裡的蛋白質甚至有種粉筆味。他把目光轉回屏幕，像倉鼠啃堅果一樣的啃著生菜，偉大的拉瓦節，這絕對是他吃的最健康的時候。  
「不是，我是說，發生了什麼？你看，我上次見到你時你解決掉了十盒十二吋披薩和兩盒蛋塔以及一杯甜死人的焦糖拿鐵，你說你需要熱量所以加了很多糖。而現在正啃著葉子－－沒加糖、不提供熱量。」哈爾換了口氣，在巴里身後降落，撐著對方的椅背等解釋。  
「我吃生菜時不會加糖。」  
「真巧，我也不會。所以怎麼回事？你還好嗎？」

「這可真糟糕。」哈爾說，他終於放過了那個可憐的椅背，自己造了把旋轉椅，順便把一個螢光綠袋子推到一旁。  
「是啊，挺糟糕。我希望我能快點解決掉這個......那是什麼？」巴里看著那個袋子說道。那個袋子看起來鼓鼓的，巴里總覺得有種既視感。  
「那個啊，已經不重要了。」哈爾聳了聳肩，轉著椅子翻了翻值班表。  
「不重要？所以是什麼？」巴里繼續問。  
「ＯＡ土產，吃過的都說好。」  
「噢，又來了。」  
「嘿！」哈爾大叫道，「上次只是個意外！這次我已經試吃過了，沒有任何副作用！」  
「我不知道我應該要感動還是驚訝，天才。你在不清楚副作用的情況下吃了它？」巴里說，而哈爾在對方打算開始長篇大論時打斷了一切。  
「但結論是它對人體無害，而且稱得上美味，」哈爾說，「我想說你會想試試。平常你都吃得很急，嚼幾口就吞了，但食物的味道也很重要。」  
「啊......我的確會。其實我想過現在的情況是源於我平常那糟糕－－對，就算我用了神速力進食，但還是習慣吃得更快些－－的飲食習慣。」巴里有些口齒不清的說，他現在沒有用神速力嚼生菜，因此能更清晰地感受到菜葉上的紋路、冰涼的水珠、菜梗的甘甜。  
「我知道如果叫你一直用這個速度進食你絕對不會聽，但至少現在保持細嚼慢嚥，就像......度假一樣？給自己個假期什麼的。」  
「但罪犯可不會休假。」  
「真像個蝙蝠說法。現在把控制台交給我，我難得趕得上輪值。」

9.  
第三天，週五，距離家庭聚餐還有25小時又34分鐘52秒，而他能吃的食物有蛋白質、咖啡、生菜、較不甜的水果、粗麥麵包、哈爾帶回來的某種糕狀物等，情況比第一天時好了很多，只要沒有大型犯罪活動，閃電俠就能正常奔跑，儘管在那之後他還是容易感到暈眩，那些食物和葡萄糖液真的不足以支撐他像以往那樣打擊犯罪。

他在辦公室裡看見了巴特。這不尋常，比起他，巴特更喜歡待在沃利身邊，而巴里更容易在座位旁捕捉到沃利。巴特和他不親，他對此很有自知之明，因為基本上這算是他自己的問題，畢竟試想看看，你雖然不是母胎單身，但還沒有娶妻生子成家立業，而有一天一個活潑可愛的紅棕髮小男孩抱著你大叫爺爺，更驚悚的是他沒有說謊。巴里不知道他應該如何正確對待這個孩子，而在這方面沃利做得比他好得多。

「巴特？發生了什麼事？」他蹲下來，微微仰視著坐在椅子上晃蕩雙腿的巴特。  
「你喜歡恐龍嗎？」巴特沒頭沒腦的冒出了一句話，「呃，我的意思是以前我聽沃利說迪克帶他去蝙蝠洞打轉時他發現裡面有一隻好大的恐龍躺在它的肚子上一定很舒服之類的。於是我去問了小羅和康然後他們就偷偷的帶著我到了蝙蝠洞而那裏真的有一隻超級巨大的恐龍而且躺在它的肚子上真的超好睡......」  
巴特頓了一下然後才把後話補完：「好吧。其實是沃利讓我來找你，但我不知道要說什麼，我想說你可能對這會有興趣。」  
「嗯。」  
他們面對面沉默了一陣，這在疾速者之間可不多見。  
「其實我也不知道該說什麼。或許我們可以一起保持沉默？」巴里試探性的問道。  
「好啊好啊－－」巴特的眼睛突然亮了起來，接下來的十分鐘他的話匣子就沒合過。所以「保持沉默」算是個不錯的話題？巴里想，不過他很快就意識到巴特的重點在於他的好朋友們，關於他們的趣事和任務之類的。所以這是一個不錯的切入點，巴特喜歡這個。

然後他們站在了一家餐館前，巴特說他想和他一起吃晚餐。  
糟糕。

10.  
巴里從很早以前就知道他自己有多不善說謊，所以在一般情況下他都盡量保持誠實，如果面對類似身分危機或必須撒謊的時刻，他平常溫吞如蜜糖般的性子也能幫他蒙混過關。不過可惜的是，這對沃利而言不管用，對杰伊而言也不管用，甚至是巴特，他們都自帶真言套索的功能，而他對他們而言也是。

所以他現在面對的是一個震驚得如同天塌下來一樣的巴特，激動地把自己震動成一片殘影。

他們最後當然沒去的了餐館，而是轉往巴里家。巴特現在正窩在沙發上，難過的想著這一切。巴里爺爺會不會就這樣死掉？閃電俠這麼需要吃，但他現在卻只能吃些不能提供足夠熱量的食物，如果哪天在戰鬥時低血糖，會不會被甩出地球？巴特記得沃利以前有次沒吃飽就去出任務，然後那次他摔了一跤撞壞了好幾棟樓。

「叮－－」那是微波爐的聲音，巴里順了順巴特的頭髮然後站起身，回來時拿著兩盤辣味炒飯。  
「先墊墊肚子，如果還餓的話我再去用。」巴里說。巴特用力的深吸了一口氣，讓炒飯的香味充斥鼻腔。他的確餓了，而這是他吃過最好吃的微波炒飯。而炒飯的味道讓巴里有些不舒服，但還在可忍受範圍。或許他應該要給巴特吃些更營養的食物，畢竟對方還在長個子，要多補充點養分才行。

「叮－－」這是門鈴的聲音，巴里又揉了揉巴特的頭髮然後去開門。門外的是沃利，他正抱著一袋食物，是什麼不重要，重要的是它的份量，大概是正常人的十幾倍。  
「嗨巴里，」沃利說，他往裡探了探頭，果然發現了雙頰鼓起的巴特，「我剛從瞭望塔上下來，我－－我聽哈爾叔叔說了，我覺得或許放鬆點會對你有幫助。」  
「哈爾『叔叔』。」巴里加了重音複誦道。  
「別這樣，我最最親愛的巴里叔叔。我以為你不會介意稱謂？」  
「我當然不介意。」  
「你會。天，這太有趣了。」  
「不。」巴里往後退了一步讓沃利進來，而巴特已經把空盤子堆到了水槽裡，現在正扒在沃利身上往袋子裡瞅。  
「好好好。唔，你會介意我們在你面前吃東西嗎？等等，剛才巴特是不是在吃東西......從我身上下去你個小八爪魚！」  
「我不！」

11.  
「沃利，對於你們想讓我放鬆心情這點我真的感到很高興。」巴里誠摯地說，調整了下棉被位置。  
「這沒什麼巴里，」回應他的是沃利大大的微笑，「我們都很希望你能快點好起來。」  
「對對，」巴特附和道，「但為什麼放鬆心情要講恐怖故事？」  
這同時也是巴里的疑問，說真的，為什麼？他們三人正擠在巴里的單人床上，他盤腿坐在床頭，而沃利和巴特佔據了床尾。中間放了支手電筒和幾包從巴里家角落搜出來的小零嘴，而巴里真心希望這兩人吃完東西會記得刷牙。  
「為什麼？」沃利想了想說道：「因為以前我在泰坦時迪克都會這麼做，雖然他的本意大概是分享他的家庭生活，但我們一致認為那根本就是恐怖故事。」  
「......這樣啊。」巴里覺得就各方面而言他都理解不能，但還是點了點頭。

「那誰先，我先嗎？」沃利晃了晃手電筒，而巴里突然想起那好像快沒電了。  
「好啊好啊沃利沃利沃利－－等等！」沃利感覺到巴特的位置空了一瞬，然後床上就多了一盆冰淇淋，還加了葡萄乾和堅果。  
「那什麼，我不確定它有沒有過期。」巴里說，他真的不記得他是什麼時候買的冰，而且還在他的冰箱裡存活著沒進了他的肚子。等等，現在別想這個，免得他等下把晚餐的生菜和粗麵包吐出來。  
「晚上吃冰對身體不好，巴特艾倫，」沃利撐著下巴說，「我可以跟艾瑞絲阿姨說，然後讓她扣你零用錢。」  
回答他的是塞入他口中的一匙冰淇淋。  
「你現在是共犯啦！」巴特興奮的說，「而且你以前明明也這麼幹過，我還記得那是好大一碗薄荷冰淇淋！」  
沃利小聲的嘟囔了什麼，然後也消失了一瞬，而且帶回了盆更大碗的冰淇淋，並敲掉了巴特蠢蠢欲動的湯匙。巴里想了想，帶回了罐堅果。  
「......我能吃這個。」他看著面前兩人同情的目光堅強的說。  
「噢，好的。」

12.  
「嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶－－沃利你不可以這樣！為什麼要我去想像這個！」巴特尖叫道。  
「什麼怎麼了？」下意識打瞌睡的巴里突然驚醒，「沃利剛才是說『他吃牛肉時以為是筋結果是舌頭而他用力地咬了下去』嗎？」  
「對，」沃利舉著手電筒得意的說：「這就是最恐怖的故事！」

「我收回那句話，巴里，你成功讓我感受到了恐懼。」沃利把棉被裹緊了一點，而巴特跳到了沃利腿上，睜著大眼睛滿臉疑惑。  
「呃，我不知道？」他問，「『蝙蝠俠不贊同的眼神』是什麼？很恐怖嗎？」  
「這叫什麼，這就叫初生之犢不畏虎，英勇無畏，」沃利用力地把巴特的頭髮揉得更亂，「你以後就會知道的，但成為綠燈俠什麼的我不允許。」

「這不可怕，沃利，就算中間手電筒沒電也一樣。」巴特說，順便從堅果罐裡掏了幾顆夏威夷豆。  
「的確，這個其實還好。」巴里說，然後把棉被拉高，蓋住他的金棕色頭髮。  
「行吧。但那可是沒放起司的披薩！」沃利大叫。  
「這個真的還好。」巴里又說，這對他而言應該是恩賜，考慮到他目前還受不來起司。

「你說誰他媽是－－」沃利慘叫。  
「－－！」這是不明所以但還是跟著震驚的巴特。  
「注意語言，沃利。」巴里扶額，為這個句型感到無奈。

「你是個厲害的說恐怖故事專家，巴特。」沃利抱緊了巴特，往巴里的方向挪近了些。  
「當然！」巴特自豪地說，「你覺得怎麼樣啊爺爺？」  
「我覺得......啊啊啊啊啊啊！」巴里突然拉著被子跳了起來，發出了今晚他第一聲慘叫。  
「啊啊啊啊？」沃利和巴特下意識地跟著一起尖叫然後回過了頭。  
他們身後有一隻小老鼠。

「謝謝，我很好，我沒事，不用擔心......」巴里把頭埋進了棉被中，學鴕鳥一樣自我催眠，催眠自己剛剛沒有在姪子和孫子面前被一隻小老鼠嚇的竄了起來。  
「對對，沒事的巴里......噢，巴里叔叔。」沃利憋笑，在瀕臨崩潰邊緣時轉過頭無聲地大笑。  
「別這樣......你在笑嗎？」  
「當然沒有。」沃利說。  
「當然有。」巴特說。

13.  
巴里在一陣窒息中清醒。他花了幾秒想起今天是休假日，然後雙眼聚焦，看清楚了害他快要窒息的罪魁禍首。那是沃利和巴特，兩個人交叉橫在了他的肚子上，像疊疊樂一樣。他不想用神速力震動出去，那極有可能把所有人都吵醒，像是那個他出門散心的夜晚。他先小心地把雙手從底下抽出，這使得夾在中間的沃利晃了一下，但沒有醒。他把巴特輕輕地翻了下去，他看起來睡得很安穩，嘴角掛著淺淺的微笑。然後是沃利，這比較好辦，因為這孩子不睡滿十二小時就不會醒，而他看起來也睡得很好。

然後他終於從這團暖烘烘的倉鼠堆中起身，第一眼看到的就是床頭櫃上的冰淇淋碗，謝天謝地那還沒有長螞蟻。他把塑膠碗拿去廚房，順便把堅果罐放回了桌上，然後遲疑了一陣，打開了冰箱門，拿出了雞蛋、培根、沙拉油、吐司、還有橙汁。  
他轉開了瓦斯爐，在平底鍋倒上了油。他小心翼翼的呼吸著空氣，高興的事他並不覺得有任何反胃的感覺。然後他打了蛋，看著它們在鍋裡滋滋作響。  
他平靜的翻著蛋，感到了寧靜和幸福。  
煎蛋和煎培根都是不能用神速力做的事，必須要一步一步慢慢來，感受著鍋鏟，感受著恰到好處的食材，還有空氣中的香味。不能用神速力做的事情還有很多，像是與人們成為朋友，像是陪伴自己所愛的人。

他做好了足夠他們吃得飽的食物，把它們放在了桌子上。而後走回了床鋪，看著不知何時把沃利當成抱枕的巴特，輕輕地笑了出來。

0.  
他還是不敢相信他就這麼好了。幾天前的撕心裂肺對比像在如開水般的平緩，但這並不妨礙它成為事實。這就像場四天三夜的噩夢，而他醒了，就沒事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 他們最後有一起吃了家庭晚餐。


End file.
